This Is Me
by TnaKnockoutTaylor
Summary: Angelina is a new girl who moved from canada, and starts a new school and is nervous about everything until her and a out there guy becomes friends with her? Or maybe more...Review
1. Meet The New Girl

_*Beep…Beep*_

"Damn flipping alarm clock" I said to myself and breathed in my new room which was 2 of my walls were painted in light pink and the other 2 walls are light blue with little flowers on them just like my tattoo on my arm. It symbolizes my love ones that I care and it was the cutest tattoo I thought of.

"Lauren! (A/N Angelina's real name) Get your lazy butt up! You have school" I sighed and slowly got off my bed. I stood up and stretched my arms and began looking through my closet.

"Too ugly…" I said to a top with a bright pink with a flower in the middle saying 'I love me'.

Too slutty…" I said again and saw fishnets with rips not to mention a stain.

"Too preppy…"I said and it was an aerophostle(I don't know how to spell that but it's a store) with guys abs and I look disgusted with it and made a mess of clothes trying to figure out what to wear.

"Yes…Perfect!" I screamed and quickly tossed on a shirt with Saving Abel on it and found me black skinny jeans with my chain belt and my long curly hair was up in a ponytail. I took one look at myself and saying how beautiful I am and I was worried about the school I would be going to because of the rumors I heard. I shook the thoughts out of my head and went downstairs to see my mom cooking egg and toast.

"Yum! That smells awesome!" I said to my mom and she had a happy face and set a plate on the counter and I sat on the bar stool.

"Why thank you honey…I see your ready for the new school" She asked me and I rolled my eyes and protest.

"Noo I want to go back with my old friends…But plus side to this is that I can have a new school life though so I don't we shall see" I told her and she nod and I look at the clock and it was 7:00 which means I had to go or I was late.

"Shit! Bye momma see you after school!" I yelled and my mom yelled at me for saying a cuss word which I don't care, I went to my car which was a red mustang and I started the engine and blasting Kesha: We R who we R I was lip synching it.

**School**

I parked my mustang by a huge black truck and then a motorcycle guy with rainbow hair which was amazed by me. I was feeling left out I don't know what to do. I got out off my car as the time as the motorcycle guy got out. And on accident I hit his bike only a bit.

"Aww shit! I am so sorry I didn't mean… I tried being careful and then I don't have space and then…Gosh I'm an idiot..Sorry" I said freaking out and the guy came around his bike and went to my side of his bike and he was checking it.

"Its fine, As long as it doesn't have a huge line or paint scratch ya know" He said and he was defiantly a southern accent guy.

"Yeah but I am sorry though." I stilled apologize and he just chuckled and I was blushing at the embarrassing.

"Hey Jeffery! How are you? I missed ya" I Heard yelling and a group of guys came at him and I had a chance to run and get out and don't humiliate myself in front of them. 'Thank gosh I'm out' I thought and walked in highschool.

**Jeff**

I hurried my stuff and got on the bike and drove fast to school and when I parked a blonde girl hit my bike on accident and she was adorable I thought but seems like a heart breaker I was hoping I could get her name but she was gone before I got interrupted by my friends.

"Dude who was that blonde bombshell she was hot" everyone looked at John Cena who was raising his hands in defense.

"I'm just saying" He pleaded and I couldn't stop thinking about her and I kept praying she had classes with me.

**Hola! Tell me what you think about this I like it! Trust more to this haha oh review this and be honest on how you like it! Thank you everyone who has supported me 3 U all**

**-Taylor**


	2. Finding Crushes

**Hey people its Taylor. I wanna say SORRY about me not uploading stories I had a HSPE big test and I think I failed it but that's not the prob the time we have ha-ha. Special thanks to Luneara eclipse and Moro pinky…I hope you guys can tell everyone that this is a Jeff and Angelina story =) and get more reviews!**

_Angelina_

I was finally in the hall way and I see a huge surroundings of popularity ladders like jocks, Preps, Goth, and nerd and many more I was wondering whats going to happen to me.

"Hi are you new?" I turn my head around I see 2 girls, one was bleach blonde with brown high lights and had tattoos on her wrist and another girl was a long wavy hair with a country girl looking outfit on.

"Umm yes I am my name is Lauren Williams but please call me Angelina Love I don't know how my mom came up with that nickname so I don't know…" I told them and they smiled and giggled.

"Well I'm Talia but call me Velvet cause I'm a bad ass and bitchy but nice sometimes" She said and I nodded and laugh and then she continued. "And this Is Mickie James who is one of the country girl ever! No joke" she said and I shook hands with them.

"What classes do you have? maybe all three have same classes" Mickie said and I gave them my schedule and they smiled.

"We have Math together and History and lunch" Velvet said and I smiled.

"Awesome and where is art class?" I asked them and then another came by with red hair and tall.

"Oh I'm going there I can show you" She said and gave hugs to Mickie and Velvet.

"And you are?" I asked confusingly

"Oh Maria Kanellis one of the almost tallest girls in school" She said and I laughed. Me and Maria went to class together and when we walked into the classroom I see people looking at me.

"Ms. Kanellis you are late…Again" The teacher said and I told him.

"Not her fault Mr. Barry, I'm new and she showed me to the class" I said and he looked at me and nod.

"Alright and you must be Lauren" He asked and I nod.

"Call me Angelina." I said to everyone and they just eyed me weird.

"Sit next to Mr. Hardy and we are good to go" he said and I walked towards the desk that I saw in the morning and I sighed at the issue this morning. I walked slowly towards Jeff then some bimbo looking girl tripped me and laughed along with other people except for Jeff who helped me up and Maria who was glaring at the girl who had blonde hair with a phoenix looking tattoo on her arm I ignored her.

"Are you alright Angelina?" Jeff asked me and I nod.

"Yeah, but people need to shut up though" I said and we both laughed

_Velvet_

I met up with the new girl Angelina and she seemed really pretty and nice.

"Hey Velvet wait for me!" I heard my name call and it was my crush Chris Sabin he has been my best friend for about 4 years and we became close.

"Hey Chris whats up?" I asked him and he just looked at me and smirk with a guilty look.

"Umm nothing nothing out of the ordinary why do you ask?" He said and I smirked and just giggled.

"You and Alex are Idiots for fooling me what did you two do?" I asked leaning on the lockers close to mine and Chris's class.

"What but arghh fine, Me and Alex threw a ball behind a bush and we thought we were going to get Randy Orton but no Adam had to get in the way and now we are in deep crap" He said and I just laughed my ass off and shook my head.

"You two are so immature but I love you guys." I said to him and he just chuckled.

"Now lady Velvet would you like me to walk you to your class?" He asked and I blush.

"No because its right next door doofus" I told him and he was nervously laughing and I smiled.

"Well I'll see you at lunch and don't worry I'll talk to Adam saying Santino did it" I told him and he smiled.

**Review! Please and I'll make it longer If I can think of some haha**


End file.
